Avant
by CrappyFruit
Summary: Avant. Quand il s'appelait encore Tom. OC / Tom Jedusor
1. Chapitre 1

28 aôut 1937

Il était à peine six heures du matin. La lumière blanche du jour qui filtrait à travers les rideaux éclairait faiblement les murs de ma chambre. En cet instant, le papier peint paraissait encore plus terne qu'il ne l'était déjà. Un fond gris clair, des dessins de fleurs gris foncés. Les coins de certaines bandes de papier s'étaient décollés.

Déprimante. Ma chambre était déprimante. Encore aujourd'hui, j'ai cette étrange impression qu'on me compresse la poitrine et la gorge quand je repense à cette chambre. Si grise, si triste, tellement impersonnelle.

Je restai ainsi pendant quelques minutes, fixant le papier peint avec des yeux vides, mon bras engourdi écrasé sous ma joue brûlante. Je n'arrivais pas à me souvenir de ce qui m'avait réveillé. Le bruit de la circulation était trop familier pour parvenir à me tirer du sommeil, ce ne pouvait pas être ça. Soudain, un son étrange retentit. Comme le bruit d'un minuscule animal en train de courir. Comme si l'animal courrait de l'autre côté du mur, tout prêt de mon oreille.

Un rat ? Les rats courrent-ils à la verticale sur les murs ?

En me concentrant, je pouvais presque deviner l'endroit où se trouvait le rat. Vers ma tête, vers mes jambes, le long de la plinte, sur le plafond...

Les rats ne courrent pas au plafond.

Et puis il n'y avait pas de rats, ici. L'orphelinat était gris, triste, sordide, mais il n'était pas insalubre.

Le buit ne cessant pas – il devenait au contraire de plus en plus fort et de plus en plus rapide – je décidai de me lever. En écartant ma couette, je fis tomber un livre qui heurta le sol lourdement. Aussitôt, l'étrange bruit cessa dans la chambre d'à côté, laissant place à un silence total, comme si tout mouvement avait cessé. Je ne pus m'empêcher d'imaginer un petit rongeur effrayé lever la tête en se demandant fébrilement qui était la cause de cette perturbation.

Je m'habillais en écoutant attentivement, mais le bruit ne repris pas. Avant de sortir, je collai mon oreille contre le mur. Toujours rien. La chambre voisine à la mienne était plongée dans le silence, Tom devait dormir. Peut-être avais-je rêvé, ou peut-être était-ce simplement un bruit extérieur qui m'avait paru, dans l'engourdissement d'un demi-sommeil, beaucoup trop proche.


	2. Chapitre 2

**Myriam : **Merci ! :D (bordel je suis émue) C'était le but, dépeindre un peu le cadre, l'atmosphère... Qui est un peu glauque, en effet. Mais ça ne va pas rester aussi glauque tout le temps...

**Matsuyama : **Hm, c'est vrai émé Ca me semblait approprié. Disons que je préfère que ça vienne progressivement (bon ça va pas traîner pendant trois ères généalogiques non plus hein) (la suite donne beaucoup plus d'éléments) …A vrai dire, j'ignore ce qu'est le disclamer :'B C'est le résumé ? Exactement, ça se passe avant l'entrée de Tom à Poudlard. Intrigant c'est ce que je visais, alors merci !

La suite a mis TROP de temps à arriver, mais la voici. Je m'excuse envers les personnes (elles sont au moins deux) qui ont peut-être attendu désespérément :B Mais le temps passe tellement vite (ouh)

Bref, puisse cette suite ne pas être trop décevante !

3 novembre 1953

_ Je m'appelle Virginia Mave. Je suis née le 3 Août 1926, et j'ai vécut jusqu'à mes quinze ans dans l'orphelinat Wool, sur Bredgar Road, à Londres.

Ma voix devint plus assurée.

_ Comme vous le savez sûrement, si vous avez pris la peine de vous intéresser à ses origines, Tom Jedusor a vécut dans cet orphelinat lui aussi. Nous avons le même âge. Je... Je ne lui parlais pas vraiment, quand nous étions enfants. Tom Jedusor ne parlait guère, que ce soit avec moi ou avec les autres. Il n'était pas _comme nous_. Différent. Mystérieux. J'ai toujours eu un intérêt démesuré pour les mystères. Comme tous les enfants, peut-être.

Ma voix s'éteignit sur ce « peut-être ». Je n'étais pas sûre de ce que je devais raconter ensuite. Comment raconter votre histoire quand votre public en comprend le sens mieux que vous ? Comment raconter votre histoire quand – finalement – vous n'en êtes pas le personnage principal ?

Les histoires commencent toujours de la même façon. Par une journée normale. Mon histoire ne fait pas exception. Ce jour-là, c'était une journée normale.

29 août 1937

C'était une journée normale.

Un matin comme les autres, entre les murs de ce même orphelinat où j'étais née onze ans plus tôt.

J'ouvris les yeux dans un bâillement, et la première chose que je vis fut une oreille humaine beaucoup trop proche de mon visage. Li s'était endormie dans ma chambre. Nous étions toutes les deux allongées sur mon petit lit au matelas trop mou. Nous nous étions contorsionnées étrangement pour ne pas finir avec une partie quelconque de l'anatomie de l'autre dans la bouche, et Li semblait sur le point de tomber.

Je me levai et la poussai un peu contre le mur. Elle grogna faiblement, ouvrit les yeux d'un air totalement paniqué, marmonna un mot inintelligible, et ses paupières s'abaissèrent presque aussitôt. Endormie à nouveau.

Je jetai un coup d'œil à la montre sur ma table de chevet. 8H45. Audrey allait arriver, lançant son sempiternel « Debout, c'est l'heure ! » de sa voix désintéressée.

La porte de ma chambre s'ouvrit dans un couinement. Audrey ne jeta pas un regard à l'intérieur, comme à son habitude, et elle se contenta de cracher « Debout, c'est l'heure ! ». Li grogna avec hargne et se mis difficilement en position assise. Ses cheveux blonds coulaient doucement dans son dos, et faisaient comme un voile doré sur ses épaules. Elle se tourna vers moi en s'étirant.

_ Bonjour...

_ Bien dormi ?

_ Horriblement mal. Ces lits sont vraiment trop petits.

_ En même temps, fis-je avec un sourire, ils sont faits pour _une seule_ personne...

_ Tu aurais pu trouver un moyen plus direct pour me dire que tu veux plus que je dorme dans ta chambre...

Li me lança un coussin, qui me rata de peu et s'écrasa finalement sur mon bureau.

_ Râté ! chantonnais-je en sautillant sur place

Li leva les yeux au ciel en arquant exagérément ses sourcils, caricature parfaite d'une peste insolente.

_ Je dois descendre, il faut que j'aille en ville m'acheter une nouvelle chemise !

Lisa me fit un signe de la main tandis que je sortais de la chambre.

Quelqu'un d'autre marchait dans le grand couloir. Tom Jedusor ne daigna m'accorder qu'un bref regard tandis que nous nous croisions.

Je me souviens de ce que j'ai ressenti quand ses yeux noirs se sont accrochés aux miens, aussi bref l'instant fut-il. Toujours cette peur instinctive qu'il m'inspirait, cette méfiance inexplicable et pourtant si évidente. Je me sentais comme un animal face à son prédateur. Une terreur mêlée à une fascination malsaine. Jusqu'où pouvais-je m'approcher du danger avant qu'il ne me blesse ?

Tom Jedusor s'éloigna, ses pas légers sur le parquet sombre, et je ne pu m'empêcher de le suivre du regard.

Tom Jedusor était terrifiant mais il était aussi, paradoxalement, la chose la plus intéressante de ma vie. Il y avait mes amis, bien-sûr. Et la nourriture, naturellement.

Mais Tom était un mystère. Pour moi qui n'avais connu que les éternels murs gris de l'orphelinat, et qui ne connaîtrais que ça pour encore de longues années, le défi que représentait Tom Jedusor restait, malgré son caractère effrayant, beaucoup trop intrigant pour que je ne m'y risque pas.

Le risque avait toujours été une notion beaucoup trop abstraite pour moi. Il me suffisait d'être particulièrement agile et attentive pour me réfugier hors de portée dès que le danger déciderait de frapper. Avancer prudemment, toujours plus près, observer la menace discrètement, rester silencieuse et patiente, et, lorsque la bête devenait furieuse et tentait de détruire autour d'elle, être vif, disparaître. Rien ne m'avait jamais paru aussi simple. Comme s'approcher lentement du feu jusqu'à pouvoir y plonger sa main, mais sans jamais le faire.

Tellement simple.


	3. Chapitre 3

**_Myri__am__ :_ Encore merci, c'est gentil :3 En espérant que tu apprécies aussi ce qui va suivre...  
><strong>

**Hey, et voilà le chapitre trois :B Puisse le ciel le bénir, ce chapitre, et puis Aaron Johnson aussi, ainsi que le chocolat, les crustacés, et la Vie. **  
><strong>Bonne lecture !<br>**

**Disclaimer (car oui je sais enfin ce que c'est) : L'univers et le personnage de Tom Jedusor appartiennent à JK Rowling. Quant à Virginia, Lisa, Audrey et Betty, ils sont à moi !**

* * *

><p>29 Août 1937 ~<p>

La lumière du soleil éclairait la ville, entourant les bâtiments de son aura brûlante. Les rayons dorés se reflétaient jusque dans les mèches de cheveux qui dansaient sur mon front au rythme de ma marche. Malgré ces courts piquets me servant de jambes, j'atteignis rapidement le 68 rue Countertop. Je m'attardais un instant devant la vitrine au verre presque opaque de la petite boutique, puis je poussais la porte. L'odeur familière de poussière et de lavande m'assaillit et sembla s'infiltrer jusque dans mes poumons, laissant un goût étrange dans ma gorge. Assise sur une chaise faisant face à la vitrine, une petite femme aux cheveux argentés était penchée sur une machine à coudre, un tissu à fleurs mauves à la main.

- Virginia ! s'écria-t-elle en levant ses yeux pâles vers mon visage.

- Bonjour Betty ! Je suis désolée de ne pas être revenue plus tôt...

Elle se leva et m'attira dans ses bras. Ses épais cheveux gris sentaient la lavande. Elle lança avec un sourire dans la voix :

- Ne t'inquiète pas Virginia, je comprends que tu n'aies pas toujours envie de venir...

Elle mis fin à notre étreinte et me scruta un instant avec un sourire bienveillant.

- Tu grandis encore, ma belle. Si je te voyais tous les jours, je ne pourrais pas m'en rendre compte, et je ne voudrais manquer ça pour rien au monde, dit-elle d'une voix douce teintée de nostalgie, alors que Dieu bénisse l'espacement de tes visites !

Elle me gratifia d'un clin d'oeil malicieux pour me signifier que ce n'était en aucun cas un reproche. Betty était la personne la plus gentille que je connaissais, la plus indulgente, la plus douce, et malgré tout la plus honnête. Elle étais, à mes yeux, ce qui se rapprochait le plus d'un parent. La vieille femme retourna à sa place près de la machine à coudre, et je m'assis en face d'elle sur une chaise grinçante. Il y eu un moment de silence tandis que Betty s'affairait, et je promenai mon regard sur les murs.

La boutique était étroite et basse de plafond. Sombre, la lumière extérieure traversant difficilement le verre dépoli de la vitrine. Chaque pan de mur supportait des étagères, sur lesquelles s'empilaient d'innombrables tissus, bobines de fils, pelotes de laine et dentelles. Cet endroit m'avait toujours étonné, je peinais à concevoir qu'il puisse tenir debout. Les murs semblaient penchés, comme attirés vers le sol par le poids des tissus, et certaines étagères, dont le bois noir s'incurvait sous la masse qu'il devait soutenir, étaient inexorablement vouées à se briser. Du moins, elles _semblaient_ vouées à se briser, car il en était ainsi depuis déjà plusieurs années sans que rien ne cède.

Le nombre incalculable d'étoffes décorant les murs contribuait à donner à l'endroit son caractère insolite. Elles m'apparaissaient différentes à chacune de mes visites, bien que je sache qu'il n'en fût rien. Betty n'aurait jamais pu se payer de nouveaux tissus tous les mois.

Alors que mon regard s'attardait sur un petit morceau de satin violet particulièrement criard, le bruit de la machine à coudre cessa soudain. Betty chantonna :

- Finit ! J'ai finit !

Puis se tournant vers moi :

- Dis-moi, Virginia, comment ça se passe ? A l'orphelinat ?

- Comme d'habitude. C'est toujours la même chose, et ça ne changera probablement jamais... Mais ça va. Je veux dire, j'ai l'habitude.

Betty eut un petit sourire triste, mais lorsqu'elle parla sa voix était neutre :

- Que feras-tu après ?

- Après quoi ? hésitai-je. Après l'orphelinat ? Je l'ignore. Je verrais... ce que... si jamais...

Ma voix s'éteignit. Sentant que le sujet me rendait nerveuse, Betty reprit un ton léger.

- J'ai oublié de te demander, ma chérie, mais je vois ton uniforme est usé. Tu as besoin de quelque chose ?

- O-oui, il me faut une nouvelle chemise. Celle-ci est trouée aux coudes, et certains boutons sont décousus...

Avant d'avoir pu achever ma phrase, je vis Betty se lever de sa chaise avec vivacité. Elle se faufila dans l'arrière boutique par une porte coincée entre deux étagères, et revint quelques secondes plus tard, une chemise blanche flambant neuve dans sa main droite.

Je l'enfilais sur le champ, trop heureuse de pouvoir exhiber un vêtement en bon état. Betty refusa catégoriquement de prendre l'argent que je lui tendais, prétextant ne plus se souvenir du prix de la chemise.

Quelques minutes plus tard, j'étais dehors, dans le Londres resplendissant du mois d'août, une chemise d'un blanc immaculé sur les épaules et quelques pièces de monnaie dans ma poche. J'avais parcouru un peu plus de trente mètres lorsque quelqu'un devant moi attira mon attention. Fine, presque longue, la silhouette aux cheveux noirs de Tom Jedusor tourna à l'angle d'une ruelle adjacente à la grande rue dans laquelle je me trouvais. La raison me soufflait de continuer à avancer, comme je l'aurais fait si je n'avais croisé Jedusor, mais les quelques neurones encore sensés de mon cerveau furent rapidement étouffés par ma curiosité grandissante. L'univers m'offrait une chance d'en apprendre plus. Pouvais-je la refuser ainsi ?

"Absolument pas" fit une voix dédaigneuse dans ma tête.

"Tu es encore assez jeune pour te permettre de faire des bêtises, n'est-ce pas ? Il n'y a pas tellement de risques, après tout. Ce n'est que Tom Jedusor" ajouta-t-elle avec indifférence.

Je haussai les épaules, inspirai une grande bouffée d'air tiède, et tournai dans la ruelle, accélérant le pas pour rattraper Jedusor.


	4. Chapitre 4

**_Myriam :_**** L'action débute ****_vraiment_**** pour de ****_vrai_****, uep, ça y est :B Et merci, ça me fait vraiment plaisir que tu lises ma fic :D D'ailleurs, est-ce que le délai entre les chapitres te gêne ?**

**Le chapitre 4 est là. Je ne vois pas ce que je pourrais dire d'autre donc... C'mon.**

* * *

><p>Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, la silhouette sombre de Jedusor réapparut devant moi, au bout de la rue. Il me devançait de six mètres, ses longues jambes lui permettant d'engloutir en un pas ce que je parcourais en deux. La chaleur de l'air environnant et celle irradiant de mon propre corps s'additionnaient avec l'adrénaline qui bouillonnait dans mes veines, et bientôt je ne pus plus maîtriser ma respiration. J'accélérai le pas lorsque que Tom s'engouffrait dans un passage sur ma gauche.<p>

Où allait-il ? Pourquoi ?

La curiosité m'étreignit presque douloureusement, je me mis à courir pour me précipiter à mon tour dans l'étroit passage.

Il n'y avait personne. Le passage, en réalité une impasse, était parfaitement vide. Personne. Rien. Je scrutai les hauts murs de briques autour de moi, les petites fenêtres crasseuses, les portes bancales, les gouttières brillant d'un éclat terne sous les rayons du soleil. Je ne comprenais pas.

Aucun bruit. Aucun mouvement. Seulement ma respiration saccadée et le son mat de mon coeur dans ma poitrine. J'avais vu Jedusor tourner, à cet endroit précis. Je l'avais vu, et il n'y étais pas. Peut-être était-il rentré à l'intérieur d'une maison. J'hésitais un instant à frapper à la porte la plus proche, mais me ravisais aussitôt : si mon hypothèse se révélait exacte, je me retrouverais nez à nez avec Tom, dans l'incapacité de justifier pourquoi. Pendant une poignée de secondes, je restais debout, oscillant d'un pied à l'autre, déçue. J'avais presque honte. J'échappai un petit soupir et, lorsque je me retournai pour sortir de l'impasse, je me retrouvais face à face avec Tom.

Le seul son que je parvins à émettre fut un léger gémissement enroué. Tom avait l'air furieux.

- Euh, Tom, fis-je en inclinant nerveusement la tête.

- Virginia.

Je devinais son rictus mauvais jusque dans sa voix. Je me décalais sur le côté, me collant au mur, et tentai de sortir de l'impasse. Sans avoir besoin d'utiliser la force, Tom coupa court à ma tentative de fuite. Sa voix seule suffit à m'arrêter :

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

- Je... Une chemise. J'ai acheté une nouvelle chemise.

- Ici ?

- Non... Enfin, si, pas très loin d'ici. Dans... Euh, une boutique par... là-bas. Plus bas.

Je levai mollement mon bras gauche, faisant mine d'indiquer une direction, et jetai un regard discret à Tom. Ses lèvres s'étiraient en un insupportable sourire satisfait, contrastant avec la colère froide de ses yeux. Comme j'aurais aisément pu le deviner, il n'était pas dupe, et ma crédibilité frôlait dangereusement le zéro. La honte colora mon cou et mes joues de rouge.

- J'ignorais qu'il y avait une boutique "par là-bas". C'est assez drôle qui tu dises venir de "par là-bas", je viens de l'opposé et pourtant j'aurais juré que tu étais derrière moi tout à l'heure.

- Absolument pas. Tu as dû te tromper.

Son sourire se tordit en une grimace et le léger souffle qui s'échappa d'entre ses fines lèvres rouges me glaça le sang.

- Menteuse.

Je restai un instant figée, mes bras collés le long de mon corps, une bouffée d'air encore coincée dans ma gorge. Il émanait de Jedusor une impression de danger, comme d'étranges ondes se brisant contre mon corps immobile telles des vagues sur une falaise. J'ouvris la bouche pour me défendre, nier. Ma protestation resta coincée dans ma trachée, quelque part entre l'air que je n'avais toujours pas expiré et celui que je devais inspirer.

- Tu m'as suivi. Pourquoi ?

Que pouvais-je répondre à cela ? Oh, de la curiosité, tout simplement, rien de bien méchant. Tu me laisses partir, maintenant ?

- J'étais... Curieuse.

Ainsi énoncé à voix haute, la stupidité de mon acte me parût décuplée.

- J'ai remarqué que tu m'épiais.

Sa voix était froide, glacée, coupante.

- Et je dois reconnaître que c'est une sensation parfaitement désagréable. Si seulement tu avais eu la décence et l'intelligence de t'arrêter là.

Sa voix était pernicieuse, empoisonnée.

- Tes quelques tentatives pour me soutirer des informations étaient tellement gauches, tellement ridicules. Tu es grotesque. Tes questions stupides. Et tu les poses avec aplomb. Si ton cerveau atrophié était en mesure de réfléchir, tu ne m'aurais pas suivi ici.

- Je... Je voulais juste savoir... Ce que...

- Savoir ? Tu voulais savoir ? Que voulais-tu savoir ?

Il sourit, et planta ses yeux droit dans les miens. Ses pupilles brillaient d'un éclat inquiétant, une ombre s'était déposée sur le noir de son iris. Il s'approcha.

- Alors, tu veux toujours _savoir_ ?

Ses yeux noirs étaient réduits à deux fentes, et sa fine bouche habillée d'un léger sourire.

Je sentais son souffle frais sur mon front.

_Non._


End file.
